Prisionera de Scorpius Malfoy
by xlspx
Summary: Dentro de la vida común y perfecta de Rose Weasley, jamás la oscuridad tocó las puntas de su rojo cabello. Secuestrada brutalmente por su compañero rubio, la chica conocerá la verdadera crueldad de un Malfoy, y algo más.


Prologo.

Su llanto hizo eco en las paredes humedas en las que se encontraba pero no legaba a ver debido a la oscuridad. Su pecho subía y bajaba emocionado por el miedo y la adrenalina. Notaba sus piernas entumecidas por los constantes golpes asesinos de quienes intentaron acabar con su vida. Sus manos atrapaban su rostro, bañado en lágrimas que no pertenecía a su rostro ya que pocas veces le daba al otro el lujo de llorar.

Tenia miedo. No era aquel miedo que te atrapa por las noches, con miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a un examen o miedo a la selección de casas. Era un miedo que provocaba la agitación de su cuerpo, desorbitaba sus ojos, le hacía perder el sentido común.

Rose Weasley, jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, pero aun así… nada hacía para impedirlo. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus pedidos, y no lo culpaba, ella también estaba cansada. Su cuerpo no quería responder y era tal vez su única arma, su única solución.

Con un ritmo rápido, pero seguro, los pasos comenzaron a aumentar. Primero fueron unos pocos, seguramente aun seguía buscándola él… pero luego comenzó a escuchar, gracias al eco, muchos pasos más. Su cuerpo recobró la vida y volvió a temblar, desesperado por moverse y que su dueña entendiera tal pedido.

Como pudo, trató de ponerse de pie. El primer intentó falló, el segundo lo imitó y finalmente el tercero fue un éxito. Sus rodillas sangraban gracias a la caída, las ignoró, pero el leve recuerdo de la última noche, tapadas por un vestido de seda precioso, le llenó el alma y al mismo tiempo le regaló el peor de sus miedos.

El recuerdo no era muy viejo, de hecho, parecía nuevo y tontamente, recordó que lo era. Le costó unos minutos recordar que noches anteriores había pasado el tiempo junto a la persona que prometía protegerla de todo mal, vestida con sus mejores ropas, aquel vestido pálido perfecto para ella, prometía un mundo junto a él.

¿Cuándo enloquecieron las cosas? ¿Cuándo comenzó a correr por su vida? O peor aun, _¿Cuándo comenzó a correr del amor de su vida?_

-No debe de estar lejos.

La voz la despertó de su ensueño, llevándola al recuerdo mas oscuro. Aquel hombre rubio, de cabellos largos y perfectos persiguiéndola. Su recuerdo se reprodujo frente a sus ojos nuevamente y Rose se tomó la molestia de correr. De correr por su vida.

Sus pies descalzos pisaban todo lo que se encontraba en aquella mazmorra, desconocía en el lugar que estaba pero por unos minutos deseó observarlo con mas claridad. Aquel iba a ser el lugar de su muerte, lo que menos podía hacer era observarlo, su lecho de muerte sería el agua podrida de alguna alcantarilla sin retorno. Exactamente como ella.

Los pasos comenzaron a correr aun mas, dándole a entender a Rose que debía de apurarse. Su final estaba cerca y ella solamente podía sentarse a esperarlo… o correr, una vez más. Pero el destino estaba en su contra, y cuando ella trató de esquivarlo, se golpeó con él.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Scorpius. No puedes—sentenció Rose segura de sus palabras. A pesar de estar presa del pánico, no quería demostrarle al chico tal sentimiento, al contrario, quería demostrar que podía ser fuerte. Que pertenecía a una familia valiente, capaz de destrozar a Lord Voldemort, al hombre que él admiraba.

En cambio, Scorpius la observó con tranquilidad, esa tranquilidad que muchas veces sacó de quicio a Rose, tan temperamental como ella era. No soltó una palabra cuando Rose comenzó a quejarse de todo lo que sucedía, apretaba sus brazos con fuerza, observando el lugar por donde había llegado Rose. Esperaba a su padre, ella lo sabía.

-Dijiste que no lo harías. Dijiste que no me entregarías.

No la observaba, su tiempo se acababa y lo único que podía hacer era rogar. Jamás lloraría, pero notó sus propias lágrimas cayendo por su rostro incapaces de detenerse. Aquello llamó la atención de Scorpius, pero solamente por unos segundos, ya que volvió a observar a su padre caminando hacia ella con la varita en la mano.

Rose cerró los ojos.

Era su final.

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno, hola, primero que nada. ¿Como comenzar esto?<p>

Hace muchos años, por la era de los dinosaurios, era una especie de adicta a los fics. Escribía cien por día mas o menos, era tan vieja la epoca que ni siquiera existían aun Rose y Scorpius y es una de mis parejas 'entre comillas' que mas me agradan. Tratando de entrar en una nueva era de mi vida he decidido reconquistar mi fic favorito llamado 'prisionera de draco malfoy' y volverlo 'de scorpius malfoy' (pueden buscar el original en mis historias, pero da verguenza, no lo lean). Dada su reacción, veré si sigo o no, asi que espero con ansias ;_;

Nota. Lo que acaban de leer es sólo el principio de la historia, el prologo complicado de una historia con mucho drama y poco romance. Es decir, poco romance cursi, no, vete de la pagina si buscas eso. Romance en serio. Que hace temblar, llorar y entristecer. De esos. Y sobretodo un poco de 'realidad alterna' con respecto a los Malfoy y voy a explicarlo en el siguiente cap. Muchas gracias por leer! :)


End file.
